The Two of Us Against the World
by Max Cake
Summary: AU. All John ever wanted was a friend. Having been raised by an older brother who he despises and no friends or parents, he has grown up not knowing the love of anyone. That is until a strange boy running away from his mysterious past shows up and befriends him. A boy by the name of Sherlock Holmes. TeenLock. Rating may change. In planning stage/Hiatus


A young boy was huddled in the corner of a cell. He looked no more that 13 years old. Short dark brown curls framed his pale face. His arms were wrapped around his small figure, as if shielding himself from something. He was shivering slightly from the low temperature in the room. He was dressed lightly in white shorts and a white t-shirt. On his arm was a burning red number, 17. He shifted a bit from his original position.

He didn't know how long he had been there; He had lost track among the days. He gently lifted up his head to look around his room once more, memorizing everything, down to the smallest crack and nail. His icy blue eyes darted this way and that taking in his surroundings. He could see the faint outlines of his bed and a few other things lying around his room thanks to the light that came from a crack in the ceiling. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either; just enough to give him some light.

Suddenly his cell door slammed open. The boy looked up in a flash to see an armed man standing in the doorway. Sebastian Moran. That's what his name was. He walked hastily into the cell over to the boy and yanked on his arm roughly. "Come on Sherlock, it's time for your visit to the Boss." Sherlock attempted to pull away from him but his grip was to strong. "Quit struggling!" Sebastian yelled angrily, smacking Sherlock across the face. Sherlock stopped struggling and lifted a hand to his stinging cheek. It would surely leave a bruise soon enough. Sebastian tugged on his arm and led the boy out of his cell, Sherlock willingly followed behind.

Sebastian really was stupid. That was all an act. Sherlock was superior to the man in everyway. He had planned for weeks for this day, the day he would finally break free of this retched place. His grand escape. Sherlock quickly identified Moran's weak spots and kept them in mind; He would need them later. Sebastian led him down a darkened hallway not knowing what Sherlock had planned for him. The sound of their footprints echoed off the linoleum floor. Sherlock new every inch of the facility like he knew all of the elements of the periodic table in order by atomic number. He had been there for so long he had developed a sense of direction.

Soon they came to a large iron door. Sebastian turned his back to Sherlock so he could open the door. _Mistake number one._ Sherlock ran soundlessly behind Moran and elbowed him in the small of his back. Moran let out a cry of pain and slipped to the floor. Sherlock reacted quickly, moving out of the way, and then hitting Moran's pressure point, knocking him out. Sherlock chuckled softly to himself. "Moron."

He dug around in Moran's coat until her found what he was looking for: Sebastian's security clearance, gun, and key card, and car keys. He tossed the keys in the air and catching them in his hand and smiling. "You've made it all too easy my dimwitted friend." He put the gun in his pant pocket and then turned around and swiped the key card next to the censer. The door slid open silently and Sherlock ran out. He crept silently across the walls, staying hidden in the shadows. Guards walked around the room guns loaded and ready to fire. _'Why are you all so stupid?'_ Sherlock thought to himself. This was really all too easy. He scanned the room. Seven guards, seven guns, not a big chance that he would be caught if he stayed quiet and kept to the sidelines. Sherlock did just that. Soundlessly he crept along the wall and over to where the exit was. _'Almost there' _he thought. He was within ten feet of the door. "All available units please report to sector five. We have a chemical spill and need all available units to help. I repeat all available units please report to sector five. We have a chemical spill and need all available units to help." A voice rang over the intercom. All of the guards rushed over to the door on the opposite side of the room and exiting quickly. Within moments the room was empty. Sherlock stood there in silence for a few moments. "Well that was convenient." Without wasting another moment more he rushed over to the exit and sliding his key card over the scanner.

As soon as the door slid open he was blinded by a bright light. He shielded his eyes as he ran out. His eyes adjusted quickly to the light and he looked around taking in his surroundings. It was a forest. His eyes sparked with happiness. Sherlock took off running through the woods ready to begin his new life. He would start by finding a city or town and then continue from there. The wind against his face and the sun on his skin made him feel so alive. For the first time in his life he was happy. Sherlock didn't care what he would have to do later. All that mattered to him was that he was out of that dreadful facility.

_He was finally free._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John smiled as he placed his pencil down on his desk. He had finished his Algebra test. He glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. _3:09 p.m._ And with only one minute to spare. He waited in silence for a few seconds before his teacher spoke. "Pencils down everyone. The test is over. Please drop your test on my desk and you are free to leave." The students gave simultaneous sighs of happiness as the slung their backpacks over their shoulders and one by one dropped of their tests on the desk and filed out of the classroom. As soon as John dropped off his test he rushed out of the classroom. He ran down the halls of the school and towards the exit. He was ready to go home. He had to rake care of his pet hedgehog; Hamish. John had named the spiky creature after himself. Well…his middle name actually but either way it was still named after him.

He ran down the steps of the school and out into the path he would take everyday to get home. _A path through the woods._ He ran down the oak tree covered path at top speed. His dirty blonde hair wiping around. He heard birds chirping softly and crickets chirping. How he loved springtime. In a month school would be out and John would graduate from 8th grade. If he had parents they would be telling him how proud they were of him. But he had none. They had died in a mysterious explosion when he was nine. He was now living with his older brother Harry who he despised.

No friends to play with. No parents to be loved by. No one to call when he needed help. He was all alone. But that didn't bug him; at least that's what he showed on the outside. But inside of him was a nagging feeling. Sort of like a whole in his chest that couldn't be filled. He secretly wanted someone to love him. Someone he could play with and share secrets with and someone he could spend all day with playing in the woods. But e was plenty happy with what he had and considered himself blessed to even have a place to live and was ready to face everyday with confidence.

Then his backpack slid off his shoulders and onto the ground. John slowed down and stopped a few feet away from his fallen bag. He jogged over to the bag and picked it up. That's when he heard the crunching of leaves coming towards him, getting louder and louder. And then he saw him. A boy with chocolate brown hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin, and heading straight for him at top speed. Not showing any signs of slowing down. Then the boy ran into him, causing both of them to fall to the ground. John rubbed his head and looked up at the boy. The boy was staring back at him, his eyes staring into his. They both cautiously stood up and kept staring at each other, never looking away.

John smiled at him and extended his hand. The boy eyed him curiously but didn't utter a single word.

"Um, sorry about that my bad." John said. The boy just kept staring at him.

"My name is John Watson. What's your name?"

The boy looked down at his hand then back at him. He extended his hand out to hold John's.

"My name's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Please review**_


End file.
